<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Law/F!Reader: Morning by Chibitami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722266">Law/F!Reader: Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami'>Chibitami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by automaticanchorfun on Tumblr: "Yeeeeeees, I love you!! Could you do something fluffy with Law &amp; a female s/o with the prompt: “Help me find my shirt” “‘You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to.” Because, let's face. Who would want him to find his shirt?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requested Scenario Collection [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Law/F!Reader: Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"____-ya."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____ lazily opened her eyes as she heard Law's voice and felt his hand on her shoulder. She stretched her arms and blinked sleepily at him. "Nghh...yeah? What time is it?" She peered at the cracks of orange sunlight peeking through the nearby porthole's shutters. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"About 6:30," Law replied, moving around to crouch down under the bed he shared with ____. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What the <em>fuck</em>," ____ said, her words stretched out as she yawned in the middle of her sentence. "Why are you even up right now?" She climbed over to see what Law was doing under the bed, hanging her head over the side to watch him as he tried to feel around for something. "<em>Nobody</em> should be up right now, that's just torture."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm usually up around this time," he replied casually, his voice a bit muffled as he crawled under the bed. "I just move around quietly so I don't wake you up." He bumped the top of head on the bed frame and cursed, and then slowly backed his way out until he could move to a sitting position on his knees. At this point, ____ noticed for the first time that Law was only in a pair of boxers. She knew that he woke up earlier than her (she never thought it would be this early, though), but he was usually fully dressed by the time she woke up; he'd be at his desk at the other end of the room, reading the newspaper or one of his medical textbooks while sipping his cup off coffee, with another mug cooling next to his that he made for her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What're you looking for?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law narrowed his eyes and carefully scanned the area of the floor around him. "My shirt," he replied absentmindedly. "I could've sworn I put it on the chair last night, but it wasn't there when I woke up…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not to add to your troubles, but you seem to be missing your pants too," ____ replied with a smirk. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law shook his head and pointed at his desk chair with his thumb, where a pair of jeans was carefully folded over the back of the seat. "No, they're there," he replied. "I always put my shirt on first. I'm not putting them on until I find my shirt first."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____ shifted under the covers, feeling around on the mattress to see if Law's shirt was under the blankets. She didn't recall why, but she had a feeling it might be there...When she realized why she had that feeling, she felt her cheeks heat up; she'd been the one to take his shirt to bed. Law had been working another late night in the med bay, and had come in to change out of his hoodie to something with shorter sleeves. When ____ had decided to go to sleep instead of staying up until Law was done working, she felt a pang of loneliness and decided that if she couldn't cuddle up with Law himself, then she'd do the next best thing--cuddle his clothes!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Normally I wouldn't wake you up so early," Law said, rifling through his desk drawers on the off chance he'd put his shirt in there for some reason. "But I need you to help me find it. All my other clothes are hanging out to dry on the upper deck."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____ felt his hoodie brush up next to her thigh as she moved under the blankets, and she quickly shoved it underneath her back before Law could notice the out-of-place lump on the bed. She smirked devilishly and crossed her arms. "You know, as much as I want to help…" she said with a mischievous lilt in her voice, "I don't want to."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law raised an eyebrow at her. "Why not?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____ mockingly raised an eyebrow in response and visibly looked him up and down, enjoying the unobstructed view of his tattoos as he stood in just his boxers. "Would you put a sheet over a work of art, Law? Covering up something like <em>that</em>--" she pointed at his exposed torso-- "is a crime."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law hesitated for a moment, and ____ could swear his cheeks were a bit pink for just one moment before he rolled his eyes. "So is being a pirate," he replied in a deadpan voice. "Something being criminal sure as hell hasn't stopped you from doing anything before now."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____ stuck out her tongue and settled deeper into the mattress. "Okay, fiiine," she sighed dramatically. "But I'm not giving you the answer right away. You have to figure it out. I'll tell you when you're hotter or colder while you search around the room."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do I look like a kid to you?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, you look more like a sexy shirtless guy from where I am," ____ countered playfully. She waved her hand around to goad him into looking around the room. "Do you want your shirt or not? Come on, start searching!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law stepped towards the desk, and ____ immediately replied, "Colder." He walked to the other end of the room by the porthole. "Nooope, you're not as cold, but not warm either." He took one step towards the bed, and he saw her eyes shine a bit as she looked up at him. "Warmer…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took another few steps towards the bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Warmerrr…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He briefly glanced at the area below the bed, but then stopped before crouching down to search there again. Instead, he stared intently at ____ before slowly putting one hand on the foot of the bed. Her smile widened. "Warmerrr…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He put another hand on the bed, the two of them smirking at each other as he made his way onto the mattress. His hands and knees crept closer and closer to her, and she continued to give him hints despite the fact that he knew <em>exactly</em> where she was hiding his shirt. "Warmer...Oop, hot now...Hotter...Oh, you're so hot right now…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon he was completely on top of her, and before she could react he grabbed her waist. She let out a small "Eep!" as he moved her a bit to the side and reached under the covers (and her backside) to triumphantly recover his hoodie. ____ laughed as he gave her waist a playful squeeze before putting his shirt on, and she looked up at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well, look at that," she crowed, "You found it!" She coyly reached up to tug on one of the sleeves. "Hmm, now what should your prize be…"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Law raised his arm to Shamble his pants from across the room, and he quickly put them on. Before ____ could complain about him leaving before getting his "prize", he Shambled her into his arms and hoisted her, pajama shorts and tank top in all, over his shoulder. "What are you talking about? You are the prize," he replied. "I never get to spend the early morning with you. Now that you're awake, you're coming with me." She smiled to herself and relaxed as he walked down the wall with her in a fireman's carry. Maybe mornings weren't so bad after all...</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>